swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
Ardaen Kaine
Biography Ardaen Kaine, son of Carter and Jenn Kaine, was born on the planet of Balmorra where his family had lived over decades. His father owned a large combat droids factory and this allowed Ardaen from early on to mess around with droids, disassemble them and try to install the droids again and sometimes even make improvements. He would stay up late until midnight together with his brother, Rensen, and they would frequently organize their own custom droids duels, so they would invite friends over against their parents' will. Rensen developed a further interest into droids and would go to the technology academy to become a professional droid engineer, whereas Ardaen seemingly became more interested in the actual purpose of the droids, fighting a war, thus he went to study military strategy and tactics in his spare time, as well as following martial arts lessons for self-defense, working out to become stronger and practicing blaster shooting in his backyard on practice dummies with an old blaster rifle, his father not wanting to give him a better rifle because he didn't support his son's decisions. Growing up in the Great Galactic War, Ardaen would experience losing friends and relatives early on, his oldest brother had already died before he was born and many of his older cousins who fought in the war on the side of the Republic died. Ardaen managed to stay unharmed and the war ended when he was 14 years old. It left significant mental damage to the boy, as he saw his relatives die in unimaginable ways, killed by bomb runs that were ordered by the Sith Empire. It would surely look Ardaen would align himself with the Republic and enlist for the Republic Army, but after the Treaty of Coruscant, Republic troops withdrew from the planet and left Balmorra behind with only a few battalions maintaining the treaty, though the Empire considered it a victory and established its new planetary headquarters in Sobrik. The Balmorran people felt betrayed by the Republic and formed the Resistance, though Ardaen chose to take side with the Empire, seeing as that he realized the Balmorran Resistance stood no chance against the brute force of the Sith Empire and he thought he would be better off there taking his chances as a soldier in the Imperial Army. However, he would never forget what the Empire did to his family, forming an obstacle for the young recruit for a long time. His brother Rensen, furious after hearing about his brother's decision to join the Imperial Army, would in revenge leave the technology academy and enlist himself for the Republic Army. Rensen's family tried to persuade him in not seeking retaliation for his older brother's action, but nevertheless he left. The brothers would later find themselves fighting on opposite sides of the war to come. Ardaen would pass basic training and made one of the best recruits the Empire had seen in years, excelling in marksmanship and strategy. His vast knowledge about science and his excellent accuracy as a marksman made him a top notch sniper, he went to the marksmanship academy to improve his skills and knowledge. After succeeding his training he went on to be deployed on many missions around the galaxy, eliminating many Republic targets. Though one day, Ardaen would be on a mission to Corellia where had to take out a Republic diplomat who was coming to terms about a deal of new Republic ship models, seemingly just another job, Ardaen would be compromised by Republic soldiers, as he failed to take out the security cameras successfully, while hiding in a tower where the sniper had perfect sight on the target. Ardaen would be imprisoned and was released in a lucrative deal, he was exchanged for one of the Republic's most promising soldiers. After his release, Ardaen would be sent on another mission, which he failed once more, taking out the wrong target, thus causing him to be discharged from the Imperial Army after his critical failure. Unemployed, Ardaen would try to find a job as droid mechanic on a backwater planet. Barely managing to find himself an affordable apartment and getting the job, he would work here for only a year before he received a classified message on his holocom. The Imperial Navy knew about his successes in the past and his talent as both a sniper and a strategist, though Ardaen never really got the chance to show his skills as a leading figure. Thus, the Imperial Navy requested Ardaen to come over for recruitment, seeing a potential new officer in him. Ardaen, unsure whether he really wanted to go back into the Military, took on the request and went on to leave to the Imperial Capital, where he was interviewed and monitored for any criminal activities and his background, as he was accepted for the function, Ardaen would be the newest officer of the Imperial Navy after finishing his training in the Imperial Naval Academy. He took on a rule as Private aboard an Imperial frigate controlling ship traffic between the Core Worlds and the Hutt Cartel worlds where he developed a great knowledge in ship diplomacy, negotiating with many different alien species and cultures. Ardaen saw very little to no action and was mostly spending his time with maintaining peace in a rather passive way. His experience with these aliens made him more acceptable of them, unlike most of his fellow officers who despised aliens and were glad to finish talks with these people. For his work in maintaining absolute peace, Ardaen reached the rank of Ensign after roughly 2 years. The Ensign decided it was time to move on and was eager for real action, thinking he knew enough about diplomacy and he now wanted to get more experience as an officer on a ship that was used for regular combat, finding a place on a large flagship cruising deep through the Outer Rim where it took out many pirate outposts. Ardaen oversaw control of a small crew of ship communication operators who were to brief in pilots every moment about any new mission updates or objectives. Ardaen managed to make his crew perform outstandingly. not failing the pilots a single time. The Admiral in control of the ship took a great interest in Ardaen and promoted him to the rank of Commander after 3 years of service on his ship. He offered Ardaen a function as one of his fellow advisers and this allowed Ardaen to have influence on how to best take on the pirates and how to strategically deploy their pilots. Having a brief experience with ships himself back in his childhood on Balmorra, Ardaen would already have come up with new tactics, one being to lure out the enemy by leaving a friendly ship behind with its tracking beacon on and seemingly unguarded, when the enemy comes near the ship would send a distress signal to the friendly ships and they would come right out of hyperspace and take out the hostile ships that came out of hiding. This made a very successful tactic as the pirates thought they had found their best acquisition ever, an Imperial flagship seemingly deserted, but would then be ambushed by other ships. With the new war between the Empire and the Republic, the flagship Ardaen was operating on was ordered to assist in the fight against the Republic in the Core Worlds. The ship would move to Corellia where it fought along many large flagships. Ardaen gave excellent advice to the Admiral, though even the Admiral himself wasn't able to win the Battle of Corellia. Losing to the Republic, the last remaining ships managed to escape total destruction by the Republic and scattered around Deep Space, hiding for the Republic. Commander Ardaen would leave his service from the flagship and heard rumors spreading about the New Empire established by Darth Malgus and considered joining the rogue Darth because of its alien policy and clearly recognizing the failure of the Emperor, who was rumored to be dead, before Ardaen could join up with the New Empire, his uncle, Samuel Kaine, who was his only relative who aligned with the Empire too, his brother and his other relatives staying on the side of the Republic, prevented him from doing so, persuading him in staying because he knew Malgus' his empire was doomed to fail because of how much the Sith Empire outnumbered the New Empire in numbers also telling his cousin that it would be suicide because there was no turning back from it as the Sith Empire acted severely against traitors, presumably Ardaen would be executed if ever captured. Staying on the side of the Sith Empire, Commander Ardaen would witness the brief rise and fall of Malgus' attempt at a new empire. The Commander would think of what to do next and decided to join up the Alliance against the Revanites, who grew bigger by the day, Ardaen managed to get a seat on the strategy council of a major Imperial flagship and came up with ways on how to effectively take out the Revanites who possessed a small but rather strong and well-organized fleet. The war against the Revanites was short, but as a result of Ardaen's success as advising officer he was promoted to the rank of Captain. The Alliance would not yet seize to exist, as they went into pursue of the Emperor who was rumored to be dead, but the Emperor seemed to be present on Ziost and cause unrest there, trying to kill all life on Ziost in order to claim immortality. Ardaen would not be assigned on Ziost to assist as he was assigned on to a flagship patrolling around the system of Taris. He would serve his duty here and later received a classified invitation to join the Imperial Covenant, asking him to become an officer aboard the Phantom Fleet. Ardaen, desperate because of seeing no action, would gladly accept the invitation and joined up with the Covenant. He traveled to the Phantom Fleet where he would meet Lord Umbriss, his new superior. Physical Description Ardaen during his time as a sniper would be a lot more athletic, having strong and significantly large muscles, but nothing too large. Now, as an officer, he would look fit and more muscular compared to most officers, not thick, but not thin either. He has short blonde hair and gray-blue eyes and a long, thin nose. Ardaen has a Caucasian look, thus having a fair skin. His lips are small but thick and the corners of his lips would move slightly upwards. He has a chiseled jawline and a normal chin. His earlobes would be attached to his head and his feet size are normal. Ardaen would be considered a very attractive man and could easily get the attention of ladies, as the Kaine family is known for their physical exquisiteness. Commander Kaine also started growing a beard after joining the Covenant, he would wear a full beard for a considerable time until he shaved it off after having a very extensive conversation with one of his fellow female officers, who thought he would look better without a scruffy beard. * Height: 1.85 m * Weight: 84 kg The Commander wears a Navy pitch-black officer outfit when on duty, having a blaster pistol holstered to his belt and a vibroknife on the left-side of his belt, which he needs to be able to wield as fast as possible in case of self-defense. If in a crisis and the ship is being attacked, the Commander would outfit himself with a special rifle certified to him only, it's one of the latest prototype rifles outfitted with all the latest updates. In case of a stranding on a planet's surface, Ardaen would outfit himself with his sniper rifle, his experience as a sniper making him an excellent sniper rifle user. Moral Description Still relatively young but very talented, Commander Kaine has already proven to be a great asset to the Empire both as sniper in the Imperial Army and as a rising officer in the Imperial Navy. He possesses a vast knowledge about science, being educated during his childhood on a private school and experimenting with droids and other equipment, which also gave him the knowledge needed to become a droid mechanic, but a career he never really pursued. Though considered an attractive man, Ardaen is not much of a lady-killer, being rather shy in the company of good-looking women and this makes it hard for him to work together with women when he is on duty too, his shyness resulting in him not being concentrated enough on his work. Ardaen also has frequent nightmares, caused by the Sith Empire massacring his relatives. This greatly influences the Commander, in his struggle between assisting the Empire and paying tribute to the deaths of his family on the Empire's hands. The nightmares decreased however over the years as Ardaen became more dedicated to serving the Empire and slowly forgetting about his family. He never once visited them again after taking on the side of the Empire, neither having heard anything about his family other then that his father is still running the factory and his brother Rensen is still in the Republic Army. One of Ardaen's weaknesses is his disability to leave men behind or having to consider collateral damage in order to reach his goals. He can't take having civilians get killed in the process of completing an objective or leaving a squadron of troops behind in a firefight even if death is inevitable. Commander Kaine wants everyone to make it out alive even if it just can't happen that way, thus complicating the situation. Category:Human Empire